User talk:Playsonic2
Hi Hi Playsonic2 welcome to the site and thank for introducing yourself glad to have you on the site. At the moment I don't have any questions at the moment but I'll absolutely keep you in mind for future projects. Good talking with you and talk to you later. From Rod12 Joker Film Images Hi Playsonic2 that sounds like an awesome idea adding that certain new Joker Poster to the site. Just please add any images to the Joker (film) page and it's gallery section of the page. But overall that sounds like a cool idea for adding some new Joker Film Images to the site. If you have any questions just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 Multiple Image template help Hey Playsonic2, I'm a big fan of the Multiple Image template on wikipedia for inserting a collage-like collection of images into a article section without having to make an actual collage, and each of the separate images can still be updated as needed rather than being locked in as one image. Would it possible to recreate here on Batman Fandoms (and other Fandom wikis)?--Phantom Stranger (talk) 13:40, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Hello Hi Playsonic2 saw your message today about the increase activity most likely as a result of the film Joker. First off thank you for your concern that is very nice to see someone such as yourself from the Wiki Network Staff just checking in on other sites making sure everything is alright. After seeing your message I did do an overview check of the site and nothing real alarming came up. Only things of note that came was some editor was a little to eager to create pages for the upcoming Batman film that hasn't even started filming, one user uploaded a tone of images that were duplicates and that is about it. The pages for the Joker (film) I put all of them on very low protection just as a safety measure. But I checked all those pages and they look fine besides one or two of them need a good amount of extra work creating a better quality page. But those pages are simply just a rough early version of those pages. But overall everything on the site look fine. This isn't the first time we have had the site had an increase amount of traffic because of a Batman related event we have had it many time and we have been able to keep things under control. Also I do admin patrol the site often just to see how things are running but I only to admin editing work if I see a situation that requires admin attention. As for you the other topic you brought about extra admin help is it possible for you and me to talk about that issue privately in some way? If it can be from your end that's alright and I'll send you another message talking about that certain topic later on. But thank you for sending me your message and checking in on the site. Good talking with you and talk to you later. From Rod12 Hi Playsonic2 I think I might email you using your email if that's alright. I also don't have Discord so email sounds like the best method. I'll email you in a day or two with a message about the topic we talked about. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12